


~You're My Boy~

by marksleftnutt (ImpulsiveRenegade)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Sex, Character Death, Crack, M/M, Parody, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/pseuds/marksleftnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul-wrenching Mavin fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~You're My Boy~

One day Michael was driving to work. He got a text from Ray, so he casually glanced at his phone while he kept his hand on the wheel.

**-Hey man**

**-What the fuck do you want?**

**-Are you busy later this week?**

**-No why**

**-Nothing fuck it yolo**

Michael was in the middle of texting his reply when a car smashed into the side of his sending a burning wreckage to the side of the road. Micheal groaned as he awoke. "Ohh god what the fuck happened?" he cried as he felt glass fall into his face and cut into his pale face, drawing crimson rivers of blood. 

"Mi-cool, mi-cool" a voice whispered. Panicked, Micheal tried to open his car door but it was all smashed and stuff so he couldn’t. He looked out his window and saw Gavin on the road, lying on his stomach in a pool of blood. "GAVIN YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?" MICHEAL SCREAMED.

"I dunno" moaned Gavin. His nose was also smashed up from the impact and he gave a cheeky british grin. "I guess I forgot how to drive being British and all" said Gavin.

Micheal was sad, he tried to kick the door out. With his rage induced powers, the ginger gamer smashed the door open and he crawled over to Gavin. "Gavvy" he whispered as he gathered the bloody mess that was Gavin free in his arms.

"ooh micool my ribs hurt," Gavin moaned. "I..I think I’m dying. Let’s have a go one more time, yes?"

With tears in his green eyes Micheal nodded and began stripping off their clothes until they were naked. “I don’t have any lube” Michael whispered in Gavin’s ear.

"It’s okay just use the headlight fluid Mi-cool" replied Gavin and Michael greased Gavin’s butthole and slid in.

"Oh you’re tight" moaned Michael as he began to thrust in and out with a furry.

"oh Michael you’re hitting my g-spot" Gavin moaned as they all became sweety and Michael felt his sweet release as he spilled his man juice into Gavin’s intestinal tract. Gavin screamed "MI-COOL!" as he came all over the road.

And as the cars were on fire around them, it lit up Gavin’s sweaty face and it was the most beautiful thing ever. Michael took his dick out of Gavin’s butt and kissed him hard on a lips, as Gavin sighed into his embrace. “It’s time to go,” Michael whispered to Michael as he coughed up blood.

"Nooo" screamed Michael, but Gavin whispered, "I love you, you baka" with tears rolling down his cheeks until he became limp in Michael’s arms. Michael felt like his whole world was over, until the paramedics came and took Gavin away in a stretcher. They declared him dead without a heartbeat. They were also a bit confused why they were both naked in the middle of the road, but it was a secret Michael would keep forever. 

That night Michael went to the lake and dropped his and Gavin’s necklace into a river and tears gently wet his cheeks. “I’ll always remember you…you’re my boy.”

"That’s good because I’ll always remember you," laughed Gavin as he knocked over Michael on the pier and into the lake.

"Ahhh! WTF! Gavin! You’re alive?!" screamed Michael.

The Brit with the wheat-coloured hair laughed. “Didn’t you forgot? Ray bit me and turned me into a vampire. I can never die. Now we can always be together, forever.” 

Michael laughed as Gavin showed his fangs. “Oops. I forgot. Bite me, Gavin?”

 "Alright," whispered Gavin as he ran a tongue along Micheal’s veins in his neck and bit and sucked his blood.

Michael turned into the undead and they held hands back to the office. 

"Thanks Ray," Michael whispered to the wind. "We’re together now…"

Gavin continued, “Forever………..and always.”

***~UNDEAD VIDEO GAME BOYFRIENDS~***


End file.
